1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles, more particularly, to a vehicle license plate holder with a locked compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many motorcyclist have a dilemma: where to put the registration certificate and other documents so that they are secure. This particularly a problem with motorcycles that do not have locking saddle bags or trunk. Even if the motorcycle has locking saddle bags or trunk, it may be desirable to have a place to securely store these documents and other items, such as credit cards, that is convenient rather than having to search for them in multiple places.
Motorcycle license plates also have a security problem. In most cases, the plate is mounted to a frame by two bolts that are easily removable, thereby making the plate easy to steal.
In addition to being easy to steal, license plates have exposed sharp edges that can cause damage or injury.